Enceinte pas comme les autres
by Cladisse
Summary: One-Shot. Winry est enceinte... Ed est chargé de l'amener à l'hôpital. Le dilemme... C'est que son amour pour la maternité va l'emmener à faire une grossière erreur. Sera t-il la réparer avant d'accoucher ? Lui accoucher ? Oui, oui vous avez bien compris


**Je ne serais pas la première à faire ce genre d'histoire, c'est sûr, mais j'avais quand même envie d'en faire une de ce genre.**

**Après tout, avec l'alchimie, rien n'est impossible ? Ou presque ? x) **

**Oh allez...Soyez Gentils ! C'est juste une envie passagère ! **

**Cette fois-ci c'est...Une sorte d'histoire d'amour. Mais disons...Maternelle ?**

**C'est un peu UA sur les bords.**

**Je met Rating T car... On ne sait jamais. **

**Du RoyEd, soft.  
**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**

* * *

****  
**

« - Je vais... Je vais... Arrrrg ! Je...

- Souffle, Edward !

- Ta Gueule ! Je hurle, je crache, je rôte, je souffle si j'ai envie ! »

C'était une voix cristalline et affreusement féminine qui sortait de la bouche dudit Edward. Mais en réalité, n'était t-il pas un homme ? Pourtant le personnage qui criait son mécontentement avait la taille gracile, des hanches plutôt volumineuses pour un homme, et une poitrine bombée ! On le reconnaissait seulement à ses grand yeux dorés et ses longs cheveux blond. Il...Elle portait une robe blanche à fleurs bleues et son ventre ressortait, beaucoup trop, comme si elle était...

« - Enceinte ! Enceinte ! J'y crois pas ! C'est un cauchemar ! Je vais me réveiller ! Tout de suite ! »

Un grand brun se tenait près d'elle et lui tapotait l'épaule;

« - Ed... J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit qu'un problème de logique... »

La jeune femme aux yeux dorés se tourna vers lui et lui attrapa le col en rugissant;

« - Logique ? Sans blague ? J'avais deviner ! Pas besoin que tu me le fasses remarquer ! J'ai des seins gonflés comme des citernes et un ventre énorme comme un panier de pastèques ! Je n'oses même pas lever cette jupe pour voir ce qu'il a en dessous, sinon je risque de faire une connerie... »

Roy, le beau brun, fronça les sourcils;

« - Une connerie ? »

Ed ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, et s'assit sur le fauteuil qui se présentait à lui...Elle !

Il souffla tout en crispant ses doigts aux ongles manucurés contre son ventre. Après une inspiration douloureuse, il...Elle rajouta d'une voix meurtrière;

« - ...Je n'aurais pas du lui taper dans les mains... Winry est en train de se promener avec la moitié de mon corps ! »

Roy balaya l'air d'une main, et se posa à son tour sur un fauteuil;

« - Attend, attend ! Explique-moi comment s'est arrivé ! »

Ed le regarda d'un air de supplice puis souffla encore avant de commencer;

« - … Winry est enceinte de sept mois...Son terme à été prévu plus tôt de toute manière. Selon Alphonse, elle devait accouchée à Sept mois et quatre semaines... Il fallait donc l'amener à l'hôpital ! Al ne pouvait pas car il est reparti à Central et Pinako est elle-même clouée à son lit par une maladie. Alors je me suis proposé... »

Ed s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en faisant une moue enfantine;

« - J'aime bien touché le ventre des femmes enceintes... Alors j'ai mit mes mains sur le sien. Elle était contente et tout... Moi j'étais émerveillé ! Tellement émerveillé que j'ai claquer dans mes mains pour applaudir comme un débile ! Et qu'ensuite j'ai pris les mains de Winry pour l'accompagner dans la voiture ! »

Il étouffa un juron avant de souffler une fois encore, sentant une douleur intense se propager dans son corps. Roy attendait le fin mot de l'histoire avec une peur foudroyante;

« - ...Et là ! Winry et moi ont à ...Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais j'appellerais ça une réaction alchimique, parce que le con que je suis s'est pas rendu compte qu'il avait claqué dans ses mains ! »

Tout en disant cela, il se mit une baffe dans la figure avant de poursuivre d'une voix plus petite;

« - ...Et quand j'ai rouvert les yeux... J'étais...Comme ça... Et Winry, elle, était comme moi … Elle a prit peur et j'imagine que si je ne portais pas son bébé à l'heure qui l'ai, je serais déjà mort, le crâne fracassé... »

Roy fut époustouflé.

« - Alors c'est une... Réaction alchimique ! Mais... Comment l'inverser ? »

Edward se redressa de son fauteuil et hurla à pleine bouche;

« - Si je le savais, tu crois que je serais là à te parler et à couver ce gosse, Imbécile ? »

Il se renfonça dans son siège lorsqu'une contraction vint l'habiter de nouveau.

Soudain la porte de la demeure Rockbell s'ouvrit en grande volée et un jeune homme rentra dans la pièce. Ses yeux d'un bleu intense foudroyait les deux personnes puis il s'avança d'un pas nonchalant.

Tellement nonchalant...

« - J'espère que tu as trouvé un moyen de nous rendre nos corps ! protesta t-il en mettant ses poings contre ses hanches ! »

Ed supplia du regard son supérieur et répondit;

« - J'en parlais justement à... Roy et ...

- Et quoi ? Monsieur "Je m'enflamme" peut-il me redonné mon corps et mon bébé ? »

L'alchimiste de flamme se leva de son siège, couvrant de sa hauteur les deux personnages. Il les toisa du regard une petite minute avant de soupirer;

« - Je connais un médecin qui doit savoir comment inverser vos...Corps. Alors ne vous affolez pas ! »

Winry le dévisagea, outré"e", et hurla;

« - Je pisse debout ! J'ai le droit de m'affoler ! »

A cette réflexion douteuse, Ed se leva et répliqua rageusement;

« - Je porte ton gosse et j'en ai des nausées meurtrières ! Et j'ai des seins pleins de lait ! Pleins de lait ! »

Ce mot suffit à avoir raison de lui et il s'écroula sur son fauteuil. Il murmurait le mot laitier qui lui faisait tant de mal comme si la fin du monde approchait.

Le silence s'imposa dans la noble demeure campagnarde quand soudain l'affolement de Winry intervint de nouveau;

« - Al n'est pas au courant ! »

Ed se leva brusquement, et leva les mains à son visage, comme s'il voulait l'arracher;

« - Et...Et... J'ai mal ! Tellement mal ! »

Winry le dévisagea et …

« - Quoiii ? Tu as mal ? Mais mal comment ? »

La jeune femme aux yeux dorés se reposa contre son fauteuil, la fatigue l'assomma;

« - Au bas du ventre...En haut aussi ! Et j'ai l'impression d'avoir envie de pisser comme un char ! »

Roy resta hébété de la situation tendis que le jeune homme aux yeux bleus rugissait entre ses dents;

« - Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt, baka ? Tu as des contractions ! Tu vas... Tu vas … TU VAS ACCOUCHER SALE IMBECILE ! »

…...

Quelques minutes de silence vint s'étirer devant eux avant que Ed ne rugisse de nouveau, à cause de la douleur qui le transperçait ! Roy s'anima de nouveau, et dit d'une voix décontenancée;

« - ...Bon et ben...Il ne reste plus qu'à appeler Al, trouver une livre sur l'alchimie transitoire, et chercher un médecin... Je vais chercher un médecin ! »

Il sortit de la demeure d'un pas pressé tendis que Winry approchait le téléphone;

« - J'appelle Al ! Mais je lui dis quoi ? »

Ed sortit de sa léthargie et ajouta d'une voix pâteuse;

« - Dit-lui que ça à toujours été un plaisir d'être son frère...Mais qu'a présent...Je porte son bébé ! »

Il s'arracha les cheveux en disant cela alors que Winry composait le numéro. Son cœur battait la chamade quand la voix merveilleuse d'Alphonse répondit;

« - Hallo ?

- Coucou chéri !»

Alphonse resta béat de l'autre côté du combiné et rigola avant de répondre;

« - Ed ? C'est bien toi ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça ? Si tu voulais imiter Winry, c'est raté...

- Euh... Disons que... Ici y'a un léger problème...En fait bah, je... Enfin elle...

- Accouche ?répliqua Al d'un ton affolé, mais vous n'êtes pas à l'hôpital ?

- On a pas eu le temps d'y songer !

- Comment ça, "songer" ?

- Mais ne t'affoles pas ! On est déjà suffisamment nombreux pour ça !

- Mais... Mais... Mais qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

- Bah...

- J'arrive au plus vite ! »

Alphonse raccrocha et Winry resta muet.

« - ...Il arrive. Si on considère qu'il vient en train en prenant celui qui part dans dix minutes...Il sera là dans...Disons... 50 minutes. »

Ed frôla la syncope;

« - C'est assez pour accoucher ? »

Winry se retourna vers lui d'un air macabre;

« - Non... »

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, dévoilant Roy, agacé et stressé;

« - J'ai trouvé personne ! »

Winry hurla son mécontentement envers Edward;

« - Mais pourquoi t'a ramené ce dindon ? Il sert à rien ! »

Affreusement vexé, Roy passa devant eux comme une lumière et s'enferma à l'étage.

« - ….Et maintenant, il sert définitivement plus à rien du tout ! »

Winry se tapa la tête contre la paume de sa main avant de soupirer;

« - Bon... Il ne reste plus qu'une chose à faire... Comme j'ai déjà aider à un accouchement...Je vais me charger du mien ! »

Edward couina avant d'encercler son ventre de ses bras protecteurs;

« - Quoi ? Ah nan ! Nan ! Nan ! Et Nan ! C'est toi qui le mettras au monde ce bébé ! Il est hors de question que ce soit MOI qui accouche !

- Tu es à terme bien plus tôt que prévu ! On n'a pas le choix ! C'est pas une partie de plaisir pour moi non plus je te signal ! »

Ils se défièrent du regard avant que Winry n 'approche et lui lève la jupe. Edward serra ses jambes et couina de plus belle.

« - Ed, on n'a pas le choix ! Je dois voir où tu en es dans le processus ! Alors fait pas ta pudique ! »

Ladite-pudique esquissa une moue boudeuse avant de proposer;

« - Et si je retapais dans mes mains ? Peut-être que tout redeviendrait normal !

- Je trouve que tu as fais suffisamment de dégâts avec ta fichue alchimie pour aujourd'hui. Alors à moins que ce soit sûr à 100 %, je t'interdis de près ou de loin d'applaudir, ou ne serait-ce que de toucher tes mains ! C'est clair ?

- Oui, M'dame...Enfin M'sieur... »

Winry lui adressa un regard noir avant de soulever de nouveau la jupe de la mère porteuse et de constater le travail qui commençait. Elle se releva, muni du corps du jeune homme et aida Ed à se lever pour l'installer dans le lit des invités. Une fois ceci fait, « elle » alla chercher de l'eau chaude, des serviettes tout en ignorant les gémissements implorants d'Edward. Gants en mains, elle s'accroupit devant le lit et écarta les jambes qui lui barrait le chemin entre SON bébé et elle.

« -Ok...Maintenant, Ed... Tu pousses !

- Eurrrrgh ! On pas attendre qu'il vienne lui-même ?

- Non ! Pousse ! »

Ed ferma les yeux et serrait les dents de toutes ses forces. Les minutes défilaient, la douleur s'intensifiait, et une petite tête fit son entrée...Enfin sa sortie plutôt !

Suivit instantanément pas ses frêles épaules, et le bas de son corps, Winry l'attrapa gracieusement et coupa le cordon avant de l'envelopper dans une serviette. L'enfant hurla à plein poumon, parfois sensible à l'air qui lui balayait le visage. Winry souriait à pleines dents, constatant que l'enfant était un garçon. « Elle » le berça quelques secondes dans ses bras, avant de repousser une larme de ses yeux et d'observer Edward.

La jeune femme aux yeux dorés avait les cheveux collant et poisseux. Des cernes sous ses yeux prouvait le travail qu'elle avait accomplit. Elle n'avait même plus la force de refermer les jambes.

Winry s'approcha d'elle et lui posa l'enfant au creux de sa poitrine. Ed voulut protester mais n'en eu pas la force;

« - Ne t'imagines rien ! Je te le poses pour pouvoir terminer mon travail médical ! Et ensuite tu devras trouver un moyen qu'on retrouve nos corps ! Fatigué ou pas, je m'en fiche ! Il reste à peine dix minutes avant qu'Al n'arrive... Ils va nous tuer ! »

Au moment même où elle disait ça, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en une volée, et le grand brun du nom de Roy apparut, la mine réjouie, et un bouquin dans la main;

« - J'ai trouvé ! Dans ce livre c'est écrit que cette réaction alchimique est rare et que par bonheur, il suffit de l'inverser en faisant exactement ce qu'on a fait et... »

Il se tut lorsqu'il aperçut l'enfant près d'Edward. Mais celui-ci qui avait tout entendu, cessa de caresser les cheveux humides du bébé et tenta de se redresser;

« - Ok, répondit-il d'une voix crémeuse et fatiguée, ….Alors j'ai juste à retaper des mains... T'aurais pu le dire avant que... Laisse tomber. »

Il tapa des mains et Winry s'approcha. Ils se touchèrent du bout des doigts et une lumière aveuglante les transperça.

Lorsqu'Edward rouvrit les yeux, il se tenait debout, face à une jeune femme allongée. Il se redressa rapidement, constatant qu'il se sentait léger mais que la fatigue qu'il avait ressentie lui était toujours destinée ! Touchant son corps comme un rubis, il tomba presque en extase en constatant qu'il avait enfin son bras métallique, ses fesses fermes, son torse musclé et ses... Enfin voilà quoi ! Il était redevenu lui !

Il observa Winry, nullement fatiguée par l'accouchement (normal!) qui tenait son bout de chou contre son sein, un sourire bienheureux sur le visage.

C'est ce moment que choisit Alphonse pour rentrer dans la chambre, à bout de souffle et qui constata la scène. Se doutant de rien, il s'approcha de Winry et de l'enfant, des étoiles plein les yeux.

**Epilogue**

...Edward était assis dans le gazon, regardant Winry et Alphonse dorloter leur bébé qui souriait de sa première dent. Un sourire rêveur sur le visage, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que c'était lui qui l'avait mis au monde...

Bizarrement, il ne se sentait nullement coupable d'avoir volé à Winry se moment. Celle-ci d'ailleurs l'avait même remercié de lui avoir fait grâce de ce moment de douleur. Elle avait dit ça avec ironie, bien-sûr... Et Alphonse n'était toujours pas au courant de ce qui s'était passé ! Et il ne le saura jamais !

Un grand brun se dressa derrière Edward et lui enlaça la taille. Lui posant un baiser au creux de la clavicule, il lui murmura à l'oreille;

« - Et tu crois qu'on pourra avoir un enfant, nous aussi ? »

Edward sursauta et lui envoya un regard étonné avant de lui sourire...

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'avais envie d'en faire une lol ! Je suis contente ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? **


End file.
